


Hush

by erens_slut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren fingers you in class, F/M, High School Student Eren Yeager, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, fingering in a classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erens_slut/pseuds/erens_slut
Summary: eren fingers you in class.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, eren yeager x reader
Kudos: 21





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr -> erens1ut

"okay class, now make sure you copy this" the teacher says as she clicks the projector, turning the next slide.

you were taking notes for an upcoming quiz. it was boring as hell. some kids paid attention while others slept. you've been taking notes for twenty minutes now. while you were taking notes, you turned your head and saw eren slouched in his chair, scrolling through his phone. his notebook wasn't even open.

" _eren_ " you tapped his shoulder.

" _hmm_?" he asks, eyes still glued to his phone.

"you have to take some notes, you can't fail this quiz".

"i'll just copy down yours" he smirked.

" _if_ you even take the time to do it," you say as you turn back to the board.

eren straightened himself in the chair and scooted closer to you, thighs now touching yours.

as you wrote your notes, you felt eren place his warm hand on your thigh, rubbing it slowly. you ignored him and continued writing. that was until his hand slowly made its way under your skirt. you quickly grabbed his wrist and looked at him.

"what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "continue taking your notes".

you rolled your eyes and continued. his fingers then rubbed your pussy. you legs quickly pressed together.

eren then leaned close to you. " _take off your_ _panties_ " he whispered, now tugging the waistband. your eyes widened.

"we're in class," you said shaking your head.

"the lights are off and we're in the back, nobody can see us".

your eyes scanned the room. everyone was doing their own thing and the teacher was sitting at her desk, still talking.

" _come on_ ," eren said tilting his head.

you put your pen down and lifted your skirt, slowly pulling your silky panty down. eren let out a soft chuckle as he watched you take it off. when it reached your shoes, you quickly took it and held it tightly in your hand.

he held out his hand and you gave it to him. " _good girl_ ". he stuffed it in his pocket.

you shivered as you felt the cold air between your thighs. eren then placed his fingers between your folds, rubbing it slowly. you bit your lower lip as you tried to muffle your sounds.

eren took his free hand and rubbed himself through his sweatpants.

he then took his index and ring finger and slowly slid into you. you quickly covered your mouth and turned to him. his other hand is already in his sweatpants, stroking his cock. you don't know why he chose to do this now but it felt good.

" _eren-_ " you whisper as you grip the side of the desk.his hand thrusts faster. your stomach starts to knot.

you couldn't hold it in any longer.

" **fuck!** " you yell out. eren removes his hand from you and your legs close, shaking uncontrollably.

some kids turn back to stare at you and you feel your face getting hot.

"is everything alright mrs. l/n?" the teacher asks as she rises from her desk.

"yeah, are you alright?" eren asks with a grin.

_asshole._

"sorry... i squeezed my finger" you say quickly.

"alright," she replies as she sits back down and changes the page on the projector.

you turn to eren and slap his arm.

"you should be more quiet" he laughs.

"shut up and give me my underwear," you say holding out your hand.

"you'll get it later" he replies as he gets up to get you some napkins. " _im not done with you yet.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
